


Tangled in Lights

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Bean [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: Osiris meets Bean this time!





	Tangled in Lights

“Sagira?”

“Osiris.”

“Is this real?”

“Is anything real?”

They were in the City simulation again. Half a dozen times of having it disappear from under their feet and Osiris had decided they wouldn’t pause anything this time. It made traversing hostile simulations easier but consistently made everything worse in this particular one. So far it had worked – the simulation was still running and, while they hadn’t found anything that told them  _why_  they were still able to wander around the City streets.

It was an old Dawning memory of his, going by the snow and decorations everywhere. Maybe an old memory of Sagira’s but how did the Vex get it? How was it  _here?_  The questions had been plaguing him since they’d entered and they didn’t have any answers, but had found a new mystery. A hobgoblin had apparently gotten into the simulation as well and had gotten itself thoroughly tangled in a bundle of lights and ribbons hanging from a low awning. One of the City residents was trying to free it, occasionally shushing the hobgoblin’s constant quiet keening.

They were across the street from the scene, trying to determine if what they were seeing was actually real.

“Hang on…”

Osiris glanced at Sagira. “What is it?”

“That might be the same hobgoblin I told you about. It makes just as much noise.”

Osiris hummed thoughtfully. When Sagira had told him about the vex she’d met and talked to, he’d wished he had been there to see it. He never thought there could be a connection between that vex and this simulation. Could be a coincidence, but he didn’t put much stock in that idea.

The world around paused as he froze the simulation and the hobgoblin flinched. It looked around as much as it could and its tail lashed violently as it spotted Osiris moving closer. He held up his empty hands and the hobgoblin screeched at him. Snow fell from the awning as it tried to pull away from the lights.

“I’m not your enemy. Not this time.”

A low rumble echoed from the vex as it stared at him but it hadn’t attacked which Osiris took as a good sign. He stepped closer and took a quick look at the lights. They were too tangled to get off it quickly, so he went for the clips still holding them to the awning instead. The instant the hobgoblin was free it lurched back a step, looking at Sagira and then back at Osiris. The quick head movement made the lights on its head swing wildly and clatter against its plating.

Osiris could see the lens in its eye adjusting and readjusting as it studied him.

“Are you the one behind this?” he asked. Its head tilted almost imperceptibly.

“Where did you get this memory? Why do you keep running this simulation?”

The hobgoblin’s head tilted a little farther and Osiris found himself with more and more questions. He took a step closer and the hobgoblin immediately took a step back with a startled screech. They studied each other in silence, each waiting for the other to do something.

“What are you?”

He felt Sagira float closer and saw the subtle shift of the hobgoblin’s eye as it glanced at her. It made a short, harsh sound and the world around them vanished in a flash of white. One moment they were in the City, the next they were on an empty plateau in some silent section of the Forest.

“I told you it was a weird one,” Sagira said.

“An understatement, perhaps,” Osiris said with a slight shake of his head. “So many questions… What does it want? How is it controlling the simulation? Why hasn’t it tried to kill us?”

He shook his head again, filing those questions away for later. They could keep an eye out for that hobgoblin, but first…

“Come along, Little Light. We still have much to do.”


End file.
